


Stress Relief

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Stress Relief, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up,” Morgan commented, leaving another mark on the other side of the smaller man’s neck, “look so pretty with those dark marks on your pale skin.”
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 195





	Stress Relief

“I can’t do it, Morgan!” Reid said, sighing as he lowered his gun. 

“Not with that attitude.” 

“Not with any attitude.” 

Morgan shook his head, smiling as he watched the way Reid lined the gun up with his eye, taking a moment before shooting it and missing the target completely. He gave Morgan a look that said ‘I’m going to kill you if you make me do this any longer.’

“Well, if we were trying to shoot at a tree behind the unsub Mother Nature would be in trouble.” Morgan joked, walking behind Reid to rub his arms. 

“Very funny,” Reid deadpanned, “I don’t know why, but I can’t get the hang of this. An IQ of 187 and I can’t line up a long-distance shot.” 

Morgan takes the gun from his boyfriend, seeing the way his shoulders slump in disappointment and frustration. He smirked as he got an idea, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend’s neck. He found his pulse point and sucked a mark into it, Reid letting out a small moan. 

“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up,” Morgan commented, leaving another mark on the other side of the smaller man’s neck, “look so pretty with those dark marks on your pale skin.” 

Reid sucked his bottom lip between his teeth before he pulled away from Morgan’s lips. 

“Derek, you can’t tease me like that,”

“Who said I was teasing?”

“You are.” Reid stated, going to grab his gun back but being unsuccessful as Derek held it behind him, “I have to be able to do this if Hotch is going to let me carry a gun, and I’m already not having a good time.” 

Morgan pouted, placing the gun on a nearby table before turning his boyfriend around and pushing him flush against the wall in front of them. Reid let out a surprised shriek, Derek chuckling as he reached around him and unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them as well before pulling his pants down to his ankles. 

“W-what are you doing?” Spencer asked in shock, “Derek, we can’t…”

“Hush, baby,” Derek cut him off, “the door is locked and everyone knows we’ve reserved this room for at least another hour. I know you’re stressed, and…” he trailed off, pulling the other man’s underwear down and grabbing one of his cheeks in each hand, “I’m going to help you relieve some of it.” 

Reid was going to object, argue that they could be caught and fired, but any words he had in his brain disappeared on their way to his mouth as his boyfriend grabbed his hips and pulled them back, making him arch back. 

Morgan made quick work of circling his tongue around Reid’s rim. He was soon able to push into his boyfriend, tongue-fucking him and reveling in the small moans that were falling from his lover’s lips. 

He loosened Reid up for him until he could stick two fingers in at the same time, Reid had still been a little loose from before they came into work. Derek earned a loud mewl when he pushed his fingers into his boy genius, making him tsk and land a harsh slap to Reid’s ass. 

“You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught,” Derek chastised, scissoring his fingers and purposely missing Spencer’s prostate. 

Once he was satisfied that he could fuck his boyfriend without hurting him, he was standing and pulling his jeans and underwear just low enough so that his cock could spring free. He was already hard, rimming Reid getting him off just as much as his boyfriend. 

He brought his fingers to Reid’s mouth, instructing him to open. Reid did, coating the fingers in saliva that Derek then ran over his cock, getting it slick and placing the head of it at his boyfriend’s entrance. 

He stayed there for a moment, Reid letting out a questioning grunt as he pushed back against Derek, successfully getting the head of his cock to slip into him. He moaned as Derek plunged the rest of the way in, bottoming out but staying still. 

“W-what are you waiting for?” Reid asked, “Christmas?” 

Derek rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s sarcasm. He leaned in, taking Reid’s earlobe between his teeth before he muttered one word, “beg.” 

It took a minute for Reid to register what he said, but once he did he was obeying. 

“Please, please, fuck me!” He begged, voice shaky from how turned on he was, “need you inside of me, cuming in me. Want to cum on your cock, need to, please!” 

Derek kissed the spot behind his ear before he started his pace. He angled his thrusts right away, assaulting Reid’s prostate with every single thrust. Reid was a mess, moaning and trying to meet Derek’s thrust. Spencer’s hands were scrambling for purchase on the cool wall, trying to push himself back onto his boyfriend’s cock, but with the pace that was set, he was unable to do much but take it. 

On a particularly hard thrust, Reid moaned quite loudly. Derek slowed down, just long enough to take one of his hands and place it over Reid’s mouth. He started up again, feeling the way Spencer was tightening around him as a signal he was close. Derek was close himself, and it was evident in the way his thrusts were becoming sloppy. 

“You wanna come for me, puppy?” Derek asked, receiving a nod from Reid in return, “do it, baby. Want you to cum on my cock. Make a mess of yourself for me, yeah?” 

Reid’s cheeks were burning red as he came, getting cum on himself and the wall that he was pushed up against. Morgan followed right behind him, cuming into him. He pulled out slowly, watching the way the cum leaked out of Reid and down his thighs. 

He had to look away as he situated his clothes, knowing Reid couldn’t handle round two so soon. When he looked back, Reid was tucking his shirt back into his pants. He looked to the wall, seeing two white streaks covering it. He tsked and gathered it on his fingers.

He held it up to Reid’s lips, the latter sucking it off eagerly. He kissed him immediately after, shoving his tongue into Spencer’s mouth and tasting him. He pulled away once he was satisfied that Reid’s lips were pink and swollen. 

He stepped back, letting Reid compose himself completely before the silence was broken. 

“So, round two?” Reid asked, puppy-eyes on full blast.

Morgan sputtered, “Now?” 

“Well, yeah?” Reid said, reaching for the gun Derek had set aside.

“With that?” Derek asked, eyes going wide.

Reid gave him a strange look. 

“What else am I supposed to practice shooting with?”


End file.
